Organization XIII, welcome to our world
by exsile13
Summary: Demyx discovers a portal to Earth, leading the cast of KH2 mostly Org13 here
1. Boredom

AN: First fanfic attempt.

* * *

Xemnas called a meeting once more, for the 3rd time in the day, about his "new" plan for getting Kingdom Hearts, which apparently, was discussed 30 minutes ago. The rest had to sit on their invisible floating chairs, and entertain themselves before they would die of boredom. No one was listening, although their superior still insisted on continuing his lecture, not paying attention to his colleagues' disposition.

Xigbar was playing with his laser, Xaldin was counting ceiling tiles, Vexen was glaring at Axel, who was passing around notes to Roxas. Lexeaus repeatedly cracked his knuckles. Zexion was entertaining himself with what he does best- shutting up. Luxord was mindlessly shuffling his cards, Marluxia was braiding his hair, and Larxene was paying attention to everything that the others were doing so that if something turned out wrong, she could snicker at them and gain sadistic pleasure. Saix wasn't there...he had some stuff to attend to.

Everyone, even Xemnas, noticed that Demyx wasn't present in the meeting. But no one bothered to say so. Because if they did, one of them would end up being sent to find him. And if they knew Demyx, which they did, they knew that it would take forever to find the young blonde musician. Besides, it was rare when the place was _this_ quiet, so they'd be stupid to say so.

So where was the Melodious Nocturne while his fellow nobodies were experiencing such torture? He was in his room, playing his sitar like he always did when he was bored. Demyx would get bored with something every 15 minutes or so, so it was hard to find something that would keep the young musician interested. So, sure enough, after 15 minutes, Demyx left his room and tried to find something else that would amuse him.

He wandered around the pure white corridors as if it was like Xemnas' personal mental facility. "What do these guys do around here for fun? Do they know what fun even means?" Demyx thought to himself, reminiscing the times he was playing his sitar rather loudly and the rest of them would bang on his door and tell him to shut up.

"…can't even appreciate some good music…" he mumbled to himself. Surprised that nobody was around, he continued walking through the hallways and tried to think of things that would entertain him.

After what seemed to Demyx to be forever (3 minutes) Demyx flashed a cheesy grin together with an idea.

"They're nowhere in sight anyway…I guess I'll just check their rooms out." the blonde said nonchalantly.

He checked out Roxas' room, which was full of videogames and pictures...of him and Axel. He found his diary too, and decided to keep it for the next time he would be bored.

Larxene's which surprisingly had stuffed toys and hearts.

Marluxia's, which was unsurprisingly pink, had grass floors, and had piles of pink flowers, and hair care products.

Luxord's room, looked like a casino, with lots of gambling machines and neon lights.

His own, which was…blue.

Axel's was armed with fire extinguishers, had red walls, tanks of gas, boxes of matches, lighters and other things used to commit arson...oh and, pictures of roxas.

Then he went to Saix's room, which was dark, and then Zexion's room, which was black.

Then Lexeaus' room, which had barbells, running machines (I forgot what those things are called…ah, treadmills.) and other gym equipment, together with magazines about fitness and a cup of tea. "No steroids?" Demyx asked himself.

He went to Vexen's room, which was a lab with lots of chemicals, flasks, test tubes, stirring rods, books, balance scales, microscopes, a model of a heart, lab coats…it was all complete, except the scientist, who was still in the throne room glaring at Axel, unaware about what was happening inside his room.

Demyx played with the colorful chemicals and mixed them up, until there was a loud "boom" and he comes flying out of the laboratory. "ARRRGHHH! It hurts!" Demyx yelled as he ran around holding his arm which got hurt by the impact.

After dusting himself off, standing back up, running away from the lab and checking out Xaldin's and Xigbar's rooms, which were both pretty normal, Demyx knew where to go next

The very Obnoxious and Melodious Nocturne, walked up to a door. It looked like all the other doors, white and plain, with a silver doorknob…but everyone knew, even Demyx, that what was behind it was not like everything else. No one's ever seen it before, except for the owner of the room itself. It was Xemnas' room, and Demyx was going to attempt something that was never attempted before. He slowly reached for the doorknob, suspense and tense music playing inside his head. As his gloved hand got closer to it, he felt a drop of sweat tricking down his face. His heart was pounding…faster and faster every centimeter closer he got closer tot the knob. And then…he suddenly felt something on his shoulder…

* * *

AN: ok. I know it wasn't very good. The Earth part comes in the next chapter. I need atleast 5 reviews before I continue. People who review get…a virtual slice of pizza. orders pizza 


	2. The Secret Room

Chapter 2:

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! The pizza's here…got it in all types

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Demyx yelled as he jumped up 3 feet in the air. "I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead…" he mumbled to himself. "I'm sorry! Have mercy! I couldn't help it! I was sooo bored! I just needed to see what was inside! I was desperate! Don't kill me!" Demyx was begging on his knees, closing his eyes. "Please! Please! Don't!" But there wasn't any reply. "I apologize!" He didn't hear an answer. It was as silent as it always was…the only sound in the white corridor was the echo of his high, desperate voice. "Hello?" Demyx said nervously, his knees trembling, and the pounding of his non-existent heart slowed down.

The musician twitched, and slowly opened each eye to see the truth. He saw his sitar, in front of him, standing as if it was waiting for him to move. "Oh thank goodness it's only you!" He hugged his sitar tightly. "I thought you were Xemnas…" The Melodious Nocturne said to the water-manipulating musical instrument like it was a person or, um, a nobody.

"Okie Dokie, back to my business." He held his sitar and it disappeared into oblivion. He started back from where we dropped off…and transferred his eyes to the silver doorknob once again…slowly nearing his hand to it. "Oh, what the hell!" He immediately grabbed the doorknob and turned it, and surprisingly, it was open.

He pushed the door very wide to see what he was anticipating about for the past 2 hours (yes, he took that long, and so did the meeting) He stepped one black boot inside the room and looked around. "Light and darkness." Demyx sighed, disappointed. The darkness was so black that it almost looked like it was violet. And the light, somehow, someway, was whiter than the corridors he was previously exploring. Demyx walked further into the room, hoping to find something that would interest him. He continued walking…for a while only seeing divisions of swirling black and white.

He saw another door, on a white portion of the room. It looked different from the other doors he was continuously opening.

It was shiny and black and it had a gold doorknob. "Maybe this is where he keeps all the fun stuff!" the musician giggled at the thought. He turned the doorknob.

But instead of toys, skateboards, and other 'fun stuff', there were portals, LOTS of portals. They looked just like the ones that come out when he or the other members of the organization would teleport.

"Note: In case of Gummi Ship malfunctioning, use portals when in severe need to reach certain destination." Demyx read out loud the sign that was hanging in the air. He explored the room, noticing that there was a label for each portal. "hmmm…Twilight town…I remember that place, that's wear Roxas came from!" Demyx announced, raising his finger. He continued walking. "Underworld, Hollow Bastion…these things give me bad memories." "Halloween Town, Christmas Town.." he said, familiar with most of the worlds. "Land of Dragons, Port Royal, Splash Island, Beast's Castle, Pride Lands…" the Melodious Nocturne narrated as he passed by the portals one by one

The line of portals ended. Demyx was running out of hope that he'd actually be enjoying himself. But at the back of the room, he saw another door. It looked like the door he just opened, black with a golden doorknob. There was a sign reading "Restricted Area" sure enough, he walked up to it and opened it anyway. The room looked like it hadn't been visited in many years. It had cobwebs and dust all over the place.

In the middle of the room, there was a portal. He went closer to it and read the label at the top. "Earth…what type of world is that?" Demyx scratched his mullet head. Confused, he backed away from it and slowly walked towards the door. He reached for the door knob and turned it halfway through.

Demyx looked back at the portal, and then at the doorknob, then back at the portal, then at the doorknob, then back at the portal, then the doorknob, then his hand, then his shoes, then back at the doorknob.

"Hmmm, I discovered a world…Wow! I discovered a world!" He was ecstatic and jumpy. "I actually know something that everyone else doesn't! Not even Axel! That's a first…they're gonna be soooo jealous." He took his hand off the doorknob and walked toward the portal of the new found world. Without thinking of anything else, our favorite sitar- playing organization member stepped through.

AN: Review, review, review…distributes pizza


	3. NYC

a.n: I've recently stumbled over this on the internet while looking for one of my friend's profiles. And I realized that it was mine. And after rereading the story I did back when I was in 5th grade…I realized it lacked…a lot.

The chapters were short and events were so fast paced. I gave detail to the most little things and forgot to expound on the happenings that mattered. It also lacked many ellipsis's.

It's August something 2007 here. School was cancelled due to a storm, and I'm really, really bored. This update is unnecessarily delayed. 2 years delayed. …I put it off ever since my computer was invaded by Trojans. So here it is…no matter how long it took me. XD

* * *

a.a.n: I've considered that you guys might have been sick of eating pizza while waiting. So I baked BROWNIES!!!

* * *

Demyx's boot pounded the smooth pavement.

He was surrounded by blinding lights and billboards.

It was raining. Hard. But despite that, people still proceeded to marching across the busy streets.

Machines, unfamiliar to our confused Demyx beeped loudly around him.

He continued walking…marveling at this strange new place he got his desperately bored ass into.

"Get the hell out of there!"

"Huh?"

A man, clothed in what seemed to be a blue uniform, pulled him roughly by the shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in the middle of damn street?"

Demyx was too busy staring to reply.

The man sighed. "Next time, if you plan to go daydreaming here in the city, don't do it in here."

Demyx, the immature bastard he was, only paid attention to the said man's Swedish accent.

"Understand?" the man clarified

"Uh. Yeah." he finally replied

Demyx continued walking, this time at the sidewalk.

"New York City…" he read.

It's been past 15 minutes, and he was sick of this place already.

Just then, he found himself lured into a colorful store by the street.

It was filled with children's laughter and crying.

There were multicolored plastic playground equipment scattered throughout the place.

There were videogames, waterguns, teddy bears, jumpropes, hoola hoops, and toys.

The music was catchy too.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination…and…blah blah blah"

"Welcome to Toys 'R' Us!" the loud speaker announced.

Demyx gasped. "I'm home!"

"Good Morning sir, how may I---"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Demyx skipped happily through the toy store.

He danced along with this big retarded purple mascot thing that we all know as Barney.

He smiled madly at each and every thing that amused him. His cheekbones began to hurt. He'd never been this free his whole nobody life.

After about 2 hours, the store was about to close.

"Aaaaww."

He walked slowly towards the door until-

"SAIX?!

"Shut up!"

Demyx smiled. "What are you doing here?" he said, lowering his voice.

"You see this child I have here?" Saix smirked.

"We're gonna dissect his heart so we can have it for ourselves! And then we'll take over kingdom hearts! And then we'll all be unnecessarily powerful! And then Xemnas is gonna love---er…reward me!"

"Mmmhmm." Demyx nodded.

"I love you too Saix."

The Luna Diviner raised an eyebrow, and just shook the awkward statement off like it was attached to him.

"But you've gotta let the poor kid go…" Demyx said, gesturing over to the trembling child.

"I know you've been having some relationship issues, Saix. But that's no reason to pour out your physical sorrows on the kid."

"And I mean that in a Michael Jackson sorta way." Demyx added, smiling at the thought that he actually succeeded to tell a person something in a matter-of-factly-manner. He was considering the thought that he actually sounded smarter than someone for once.

"NO! no…no…I won't let you!!!" Saix struggled as Demyx attempted to free the kid.

He succeeded, and the kid ran off to who appeared to be his mommy.

Saix glared at the nobody standing next to him and sighed. The bright fluorescent lights of the toystore were being turned off. And the staff were locking up the glass toy cabinets.

The two walked out the store, not knowing what this unfamiliar city had in store for them. They did know one thing though…they needed to get a hotel. Probably so Saix could get rid of his 'physical sorrows.'

**E N D C H A P T E R 3**

a.n. : So? So? What? Hello. I have BROWNIES!


End file.
